


三部曲·羊脂球（第二章）

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 这个名字支撑着他无数次从尸山血海中爬出来，踏着累累尸骨向上爬去。他麻木了，像是不会感觉到疼痛。他发现战争是一剂良药，是可以让他暂且忘记那个男孩的良方，让他能够暂时忘记那蚀骨的思念。他让自己不知疲惫，让自己冲在前方。但他决不会死，他还要留着这条命去找他的男孩，无论他在何处，他一定会找到他。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	三部曲·羊脂球（第二章）

**Author's Note:**

> 三部曲第二部

羊脂球

克劳利又做了那个梦。

梦里的男孩儿仍旧是那张令他魂牵梦绕了十数年的面容，时间被停留在了十四岁那年的尾巴。梦里的他穿着素色的大衣，披着披肩，眉间挂着愁思，平日里总是爱弯着轻笑的嘴唇此刻也抿成了薄薄的一条线。

他抬起那双恸然的蓝眼睛，里面翻涌着一种克劳利看不懂的情绪——那种情感是这般复杂，却也掩盖不住那满溢而出的痛苦和绝望。

克劳利看不懂了，他伸出手去，却也只抓住了男孩儿的指尖，男孩的手从他的掌中抽去，如同抽走了他半身灵魂。

那是秋末，叶子黄了落了满地，芒草被天灾灼得焦黄，枯萎倒伏一片。小镇因为饥荒和战乱没了十分之九的人口，如今连他挚爱的人也要离去。

那辆载着他所爱之人的马车是这样快，他的男孩从车窗中伸出半截身子来，卷着黄沙的风吹起了他的披肩，也模糊了他的面容。克劳利跑啊，跑啊，近乎嘶声力竭地问他为什么，明明已经说好了要一直一直在一起，为什么要背弃誓言？

如果他想要离开，克劳利决不会不祝福他。他会为他收拾行李，为他整装，为他备好零钱花用，会真诚地祝福他平安喜乐。他会亲手送他上马车，最后握一握他柔软的手，用指尖记住他的体温。

但他为什么要这样突然离去？甚至没有告诉他？

男孩拢着披肩，克劳利看不清他那双蓝眼睛是否一如既往地明亮，只听见男孩嘶哑了的声音喊出一声叠着一声的：

“回去吧——”

“忘了我——”

克劳利跪倒在地，黄沙迷了他的眼睛，猝不及防地让他落下泪来。马车走远了，他看不清路的方向，他跪在那条荒芜的路上失声痛哭，他知道自己已经失去了他爱得刻骨铭心的恋人——他的男孩不要他了。

“亚茨拉斐尔——”

克劳利猛然惊醒。

灰扑扑的帐篷顶，挂着的煤油灯，嘎吱作响的行军床，还有比梦中宽厚了不少的手掌。

二十五岁的克劳利闭上了眼睛，连日的急行军让他有些精神紧张，再加上急促的战事和时刻绷紧的神经，竟让他又做起那个旧梦来了。他想起梦中的那张脸，想起那双溢满歉意和哀愁的蓝眼睛，还有那只他终究没能抓住的手。

十多年过去了，他还是忘不了。

克劳利想，他该恨他。恨他的绝情，恨他的背信弃义，恨他的残忍，恨他的不辞而别。但他又无法恨他，毕竟他是这般爱他，爱他幼时向他伸出的小手，爱他掌中甜美的糖果，爱他在冬天时宽容地拥他入怀为他取暖，爱他在情动时染上红潮的眼角。

他想念他。

克劳利还记得那个艰难的秋末，十四岁的他几乎是哀求着仅存下来的一位嬷嬷，请她告诉他，他的男孩到底去了哪里。嬷嬷支支吾吾，顾左右而言他，只说亚茨拉斐尔被一对有钱的夫妇收养，要去远方过好日子了。但这个“远方”到底是哪里，嬷嬷却又说不上来，再问，她便噤声不言，装作听不见了。

那至少是过的好日子。克劳利只能这般对自己说，强行压抑住自己内心的不甘和痛苦。

他该替他感到高兴的，毕竟在这样的年头，战乱遇上了大旱，饥荒随之而至，人活得比野狗还不如。

那一年，孤儿院里的最小的几个孩子都饿死了。克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔这两个最后留下来的大孩子拿着铲子把那几具小小的尸体埋到了孤儿院的后院里。

没过几日，年纪最大的嬷嬷也应主的召唤而去。临死前，她攥着亚茨拉斐尔的手一声叠一声地嘱咐他一定要照顾好剩下的孩子们，最后说得声音也嘶哑了，呼吸就像是一个破风箱一般呼哧呼哧地响。她瞪大了那双浑浊的眼睛，在男孩的怀中不甘地噎了气，年迈的身体轻得如同一截朽木。

她死前一周都没有吃东西，把自己的那份食物都分给了饿得两眼发直的孩子们。自己躲在房内说是要静修，其实已经饿得站不起来。亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利把她也埋在了孤儿院的后院里，就在那几个小小的坟茔旁。那一天，亚茨拉斐尔在院子里站了很久很久，克劳利站在门后看着他，不忍上前。

他明白亚茨拉斐尔心里难受。他是这般善良慈悲的人，宁愿不吃也要把食物剩下来给其他年幼的孩子填填肚子，不分昼夜地工作只为了哪怕一小袋小麦。他为养了他十多年的孤儿院奔走着，却始终敌不过天灾人祸。孩子们一边喊着饿啊，饿啊，一边把自己的十根手指头都啃得能见着血肉。仅剩的一位嬷嬷也饿得说不出话来，却还是支撑着无力的身体去挨家挨户地敲门，希望有好心人能够施舍一些粮食，好救救孤儿院里的孩子们。

但是，没有一家人愿意开门。

在这样的光景里，连自己家的孩子都喂不饱了，怎么可能还会有多余的粮食？

但这仅仅只是开始。

接下来的几个月，就连发了霉的黑面包都是极为珍贵的食物。树皮都被镇子里饿得不行的人撕下来煮了当口粮。有孩子饿极了，趴在地上找虫子吃，嘴唇干涸得开裂起皮，嘴里已经饿得吐不出来完整的话来，只能发出有气无力的哼声。这已经不像是一个人，更像是一只兽了。

克劳利眼看着亚茨拉斐尔日渐变得形销骨立。晚上他们缩在一张小床上时，克劳利从后面抱着他，摸着他皮肉下分明的肋骨，只觉得心脏像是被一双手狠狠攥住了那般难受。

亚茨拉斐尔原本柔软的身体因为连日的饥饿而变得瘦骨嶙峋，突出的蝴蝶骨像是两对被折断的羽翼一般尖锐地支棱着，仅有一层薄薄的皮肉包裹。克劳利把脸埋在亚茨拉斐尔的后背处，抱着恋人消瘦的身体，心中是那样的痛恨着自己的无能为力。

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻握住他的手，他的恋人本有着一双柔软的小手，肉乎乎的，软绵绵的，克劳利以前总是喜欢握着他的手把玩，与他十指相扣。如今却是瘦得只剩下了分明的骨节，手掌还起了茧子。他心中一酸，只能咬住下唇，强忍住眼睛的酸痛和喉间的哽咽，不让恋人察觉到自己的软弱。

“没关系的。”亚茨拉斐尔柔柔地说着，声音很轻，像是轻易就能被揉碎，“会好起来的。大家——剩下的孩子们，你，还有嬷嬷，都会活下来。”

他是这般笃定，甚至有一些欣喜的意味，像是真的看到了活下去的曙光。

但克劳利敏锐察觉到了，亚茨拉斐尔的话中没有包括自己，他蹙眉，握紧了恋人的手掌，有些不安地问道：“那你呢？”

“我？”亚茨拉斐尔顿了顿，随即又轻轻地笑了。他责怪着自己的粗心，怕是饿糊涂了：“对，还有我。”

“我当然也会……活下去。”他拍了拍克劳利的手背，声音渐渐弱了，像是有些疲倦。“我们都会活下去。”

这便是克劳利与亚茨拉斐尔的最后一次谈话。第二日，那个男孩登上了一辆不知驶去何方的马车，如若不是那天他回得早，他可能连亚茨拉斐尔这一面都见不到。

“忘了我——”那个男孩撑着马车的窗棂，近乎嘶声力竭地喊着。他以前是那样宝贵自己的嗓子，平时甚至都不会大声说话，只会温柔地含着笑，像是永远都是这般温和。但那一刻却不管不顾地嘶喊着，字字泣血。

二十五岁的克劳利仍对那一天记忆犹新。他一辈子都不会忘记那个场景，这是他心中永远的一根刺，深深地扎入他的血肉中，他的肋骨间，狠狠地刺入了他的心脏，叫他一想起来便要锥心刺骨地感到疼痛。即使过了十一年，他仍是难以忘怀那人的音容笑貌，难以忘却那日他的不辞而别。亚茨拉斐尔这个名字已经刻入了他的骨中，写进了他的血肉里，他是他的半身灵魂，如何能够这样轻易地就忘记？

他对他的思念只会随着时间的流逝，日复一日，年复一年地愈加深刻。这个名字如同一个魔咒，支撑着克劳利熬过了那两年饥荒，等来了军队。他毫不犹豫地加入了军队，怀着比活下去还要强烈的执念拼杀在战场上，以不怕死在军队中闻名，以最快的速度蹿升到了上校的位置——这在毫无背景的士兵当中是相当少见的。而这正说明了克劳利出色的能力与沾染着累累鲜血的赫赫战功。

但克劳利并不在意这些虚名。他生于孤儿院，不知道何为国家，只知道加入军队就可以活命，活下去就有可能找到亚茨拉斐尔。

他的执念就是那个男孩。他拼杀在战场上，用刺刀狠狠扎进敌人的胸膛时，心中念着的是这个名字。当他被敌人刺伤，被子弹打中，当他被击倒在尘埃里，他的心中也是念着这个名字。

亚茨拉斐尔，亚茨拉斐尔……

这个名字支撑着他无数次从尸山血海中爬出来，踏着累累尸骨向上爬去。

他麻木了，像是不会感觉到疼痛。他发现战争是一剂良药，是可以让他暂且忘记那个男孩的良方，让他能够暂时忘记那蚀骨的思念。他让自己不知疲惫，让自己冲在前方。但他决不会死，他还要留着这条命去找他的男孩，无论他在何处，他一定会找到他。

不为什么，只为知晓亚茨拉斐尔是否安好。

他要找到他，即便只是远远地望一眼，他也心满意足了。

就这样过了十一年。

这场战事似乎永远不会结束一般。克劳利随着军令如同一缕无处可归的孤魂一般行走在世间，一年又一年。

失魂落魄，不知归处。

* * *

两国打了十几年，好几个往来。如今克劳利这一方占了上风，拿下了临近首都的一个交通重镇，扼住了敌国的重要枢纽之一。

克劳利受令带着兵驶入了这座小城，进行短期驻扎，等候军令。这座小城在战火未波及到时曾非常繁华，人群熙熙攘攘，来客络绎不绝。但如今小城遭受战火的洗礼，到处都是断壁残垣，已经不复当时的热闹，街上只有寥寥几人，披着袍子形色匆匆，生怕被大兵盯上要遭了抢劫。

克劳利举起左手，让队伍停下。他们要驻扎在此处等待命令，估计要在这里待不短的时日。比起扎营，住在百姓家中是更好的选择。

克劳利的军队都很有纪律，他们在其他城市驻扎下来的时候也曾住在百姓的家中，闲时还会代替不知所踪的警察管理当地的治安。虽然他们是在打仗，但原则性问题还是会坚持。他们会在百姓家中吃饭，但却并不是强取豪夺，而是会帮助人们做一些杂工来当作补偿。他的兵给农家做过农活，给牧场主喂过羊，给胖胖的大婶劈过柴，还为老人修过漏水的屋顶。

士兵们得了命令，如潮水一般散开。

克劳利在镇长的家中住下。

进门的第一件事，就是把自己的配枪和挂在腰间的佩刀解下，礼貌地放在桌上，以表示自己诚意。面对着渐渐冷静下来的镇长夫妇，克劳利用还不算流利的异国语言结结巴巴地问道：“你……你们……有听说过，一个名字吗？”

“亚茨拉斐尔，一个男人。”克劳利对这个国家的小舌音还不能发得很清晰，只能配上手势去示意，试图让这对夫妇明白他的意思，“大概那么高，浅色的卷发，长得很温和，蓝眼睛，会唱歌。”

这段话他说得很流畅，像是已经说了成百上千回。

有些胖胖的镇长和他的夫人面面相觑，知晓了这个敌国的军官是要他们找一个男人。镇长懂一些克劳利那一方国家的语言，有些磕磕巴巴地说他会吩咐下去，派人去找叫这个名字的男人，届时要是有消息，一定会第一时间通知他。

克劳利点点头，其实他已经让大兵们给每家每户都传了消息。但敌国的士兵去找人终究不如当地的长官下令去找要更便捷，于是每到一个地方，他都会不厌其烦地去问这个名字。

克劳利手底下的兵都会说同一个名字：亚茨拉斐尔。他们不知道这是谁，只知道他们的上峰找了这个名字的主人很多很多年，从他还是一个跟他们一般无二的士兵时就开始找了。如今他已经是上校，但他还是没能找到这个人。

当克劳利开始掌管一支队伍之后，他就开始在没有战事的时候，让士兵们去找这个名字的主人。曾有好事的士兵腆着脸去问他们的上峰，这个人到底是谁。克劳利看了他一眼，眼神凛冽如同刀锋般锐利。士兵打了个寒颤，以为会挨上峰责罚，却没想到等来了回答。他们总是板着一张俊脸的少校，此刻居然柔和了一直紧绷着的表情，唇角微微弯起，露出了一个难得的笑容来。

“是我很重要的人。”

十一年来，克劳利行到何处，就找到何处，但却一无所获。

那个男孩像是化作了一缕青烟消无声息地在这个世界上消失了，像是从未存在过一般寻不到半点痕迹。克劳利也曾回到孤儿院去，想要问问当年的嬷嬷，亚茨拉斐尔到底和什么人离开了，那对领养他的夫妇叫什么，姓甚名甚，家住何方。

但可惜的是，当他重新回到孤儿院时，才发现孤儿院早已荒废，在那场饥荒中幸存下来的几个孩子和留下来的嬷嬷也不知所踪。后来他动用了关系，在一间修道院中找到了一位认识孤儿院嬷嬷的修女，却被告知，那位嬷嬷在孤儿院荒废后不久，就吊死在了后院那棵枯树上。

克劳利有些惊诧，嬷嬷是天主教教徒，天主教教徒自杀是对天主十诫第一诫的违反，死后灵魂不能上天堂——她怎么会自杀？

“她说，她理应下地狱去。”修女捻着玫瑰念珠，喃喃地念着圣母圣咏的经文，“她做了罪大恶极的事情，亲手将一个无辜之人送入那凡间炼狱之处。”

克劳利皱眉，想再问那无辜之人到底是谁，但修女却怎么都不肯再多说哪怕一句话了，只翻来覆去地念着经文。

“尔子耶稣最后晚餐时，明知受难临近，不愿抛弃我等罪人。亲立圣体圣事，许诺永留人间，自甘牺牲，作为神粮，养育我等灵魂……求今我虔祈圣母，转祈吾主耶稣，赐我常怀感恩之心，敬拜恭领圣体，以爱还爱，在基督逾越奥迹中获得永生，阿门。”

克劳利突然有一种不祥的预感，嬷嬷告诉他亚茨拉斐尔去过那所谓的“好日子”或许不过只是一个谎言。于是，他更加急切地要去找到亚茨拉斐尔，但消息却如同石沉大海，毫无回响。

世界是那么大，他的存在是这般渺小。成千上万的人行走于世间，他不知疲惫地在无数张陌生的面孔中寻找着，他的男孩在哪里？

* * *

小城并不大，过了两天，克劳利的人就给他传回来了消息，城里并没有一个叫亚茨拉斐尔的男人。

“但如果是浅色头发，蓝眼睛的男人，城中倒是有一个。”镇长顿了顿，用不是很流畅的异国语言说道，“但他应该不是大人您要找的人。”

“为什么？”

“大人要找的人……是干净的……但这个男人，干的不是正经行当。”镇长露出了一个有些暧昧的笑容来，“要是大人您，想要寻点乐子，倒也可以上他那里去……”

“他是城里有名的妓，有一把夜莺般的好嗓子……叫起床来，能把人的骨头都叫酥喽……还有那双眼睛，蓝得像是海，懂得勾魂摄魄……只要望一眼，就能把男人惹得要争个头破血流，只为与他春风一度。”

克劳利沉默不言，抬手让正讲得兴在头上的镇长闭嘴。镇长打眼一瞧，吓得差些软了腿。那军官面色阴沉，放在腿上的手拳头紧握，正微微颤抖着，显然是将要发怒的势头。镇长当下便从那温香软玉的美梦中清醒了过来，噤若寒蝉，一句话都不敢多说了。在得到克劳利的示意后，立刻便垂首忙不迭地退了出去，生怕走得慢了会挨这位军官的子弹。

克劳利有种脊骨发寒的恐惧，这种恐惧就连他在面对着整整一个排的骑兵正面向他冲来时，都没有过。他不敢想，但他不得不想。

我要去看看。他这样想着。

无论是不是他，我都要去看看。最好的情况，是他。最坏的情况，也是他。但无论如何，他必须要去看看。

克劳利不允许自己错过哪怕一次能够找到亚茨拉斐尔的机会。但他确实是恐惧的，他已经习惯了求不得，习惯了一次又一次的失望。他从未这般近又这般远地靠近过亚茨拉斐尔——面容特征上来说，确实是他。但那风尘之地……他不敢细想。

但就算他真的变成了妓，他就不是亚茨拉斐尔了吗？

克劳利突然抬起手来，狠狠地扇了自己一巴掌。

无论他变成什么样，克劳利只要看一眼，就一定能够认出他来。无论他变成什么样，他永远都是克劳利心中那个会抱着他轻声哼着圣歌，哄他入睡的男孩。那么，他有什么好怕的呢？

他已经经历了太多的绝望和挣扎，只要能够找到亚茨拉斐尔，他就已经满足了。他一个人在这条路上踽踽前行了太久，都快要忘记自己为何而行，为何而寻。他的行走已经成了本能，只为了追寻那一点微弱的光。

如今那光近在眼前，即便只是一个幻影，他又有什么理由不去看一眼呢？

克劳利抬起眼来，朝门外叫了一声，唤来了一个精通该国语言的士兵，让他去打听那个男人的住处。

“上校要找的那个地方，已经由军队接管了。”士兵如实报道，“师团在攻下这座城之后，把城中的娼妓们都囚在了一处，让他们接客去，所得的钱大数要交由军队，以当军饷。上校要找的那个男人，曾是这座城里最有名的妓。有文人给他起了个雅称，叫‘羊脂球’。传闻是因为他肤如凝脂，皮肤触手如那上等的羊脂一般滑腻，性子温良，不似别的得了宠的妓子一般倨傲，又被唤作‘母羊’。师团里的大人在攻下这座城之后，宠了那个男妓好一段时间，直到前一阵子师团得了军令离开，他才得空开始接别的客人。上校要是想唤他来伺候，我们这就去把他……”

“不用了。”克劳利站起身来，“我自己去，你告诉我地方吧。”

士兵看了一眼上峰的表情，快速地报上位置，不敢再多说话了。

* * *

娼妓们被囚在了几幢三层高的白房子里，周围有士兵看守，是之前师团留下来的兵。他们见了克劳利肩上扛着的三颗星，双脚一并利落地给长官行了军礼。

作为军官，克劳利没受到什么阻拦就进了白房子。

一楼是昏暗的走廊，一个上了年纪的老鸨从里面的房间里伸出头来，见是肩上扛了星星的军官，立刻便颠颠地跑了出来，点头哈腰地问他要找哪位先生小姐。

“亚……”克劳利顿了顿，压低了声音道，“羊脂球，在吗？”

“在的在的，但他正接着客，今儿不知道长官要过来光临，要是知道了那肯定让他空出这个下午来，专门伺候您。”老鸨化了浓妆，劣质的脂粉随着她夸张的表情一抖一抖地往下掉，像是一面腐朽的白墙，剥落了表层将要露出里面破败的墙体来。

“要是长官有兴趣，也可以先上去听着。”老鸨居然说得一口流利的异国语言，她露出了一个露骨的笑容来，猩红的嘴唇咧开，显得有些可怖，“虽然还不能伺候长官，但他那嗓子，可是一等一的好，着急的先生听着他叫，就能在自己手里先快活一回。”

“不过……”老鸨的眼睛眯得更细了，只剩下了两条细细的缝，“得要多收点钱。”

克劳利冷冷地瞥了老鸨一眼。能让士兵守门，为军队收钱的老鸨，多半是跟上头搭了人脉，得到了军队中某位大人的庇护，不然也不会在这乱世里还能过得这般安然。如今敢对着他狮子大开口地要钱，克劳利倒是不感到意外。

“实惠，长官，只要一枚银币和一枚金币。”老鸨笑着推销着自己手下的妓，“您不会失望的，他可是个难得的美人，眼角眉梢皆是风情，还有一头稀罕的浅色卷发，就像是一头温顺的母羊，挨着肏能哀哀地叫出声，声音婉转好听，性子又温良，懂得伺候人，怎么摆弄都可以。多少男人恨不得死在他的肚皮上，他的味道只要尝过一回，那销魂蚀骨的滋味就叫人忘不了。”

“他是本国人？”

老鸨一怔，显然是不明白这个面无表情的军官为什么会问这样奇怪的问题。但她掂量了一下手中的银币和金币，想着大千世界无奇不有，可能有些嫖客就喜欢听姑娘男孩们的悲惨往事呢？

“应当不是。”老鸨拿着扇子掩了掩嘴唇，目光有些游移，“我买下他时，他说话还不太流畅。听着不像是本国人的乡音，倒像是外国人的口音。”

克劳利的眉头又皱紧了些。

白房子里燃着东方的熏香，让人有些头昏脑涨。他踩着吱呀作响的阶梯上楼去，上面有两个房间，一个妓女仅穿着贴身衣裤和吊带袜倚在其中一扇门旁抽烟，见着克劳利上来了，不忙着把烟捻灭，倒是好整以暇地整了整不算凌乱的一头红色卷发，向克劳利抛了一个轻飘飘的媚眼。

“羊脂球在哪个房间？”

妓女失了兴致了，喃喃道：“又是找他，今天都第几个了。”

“那边，在接客呢。”妓女本来打算回房，却像是想到了什么，又折了回来，歪着头看他，“轻点弄，他其实是很怕疼的。”

“回头还得我给上药，麻烦死了。”女人念念叨叨地转身，关上了房门。克劳利站在楼梯旁，看着那扇关上的门看了许久，又像不过顷刻。

旁边的门啪嗒一声开了，里面走出了一个穿得很体面的高个子男人，他正整理着领子，面上带着显而易见的餮足与畅快。他走过克劳利身边时，克劳利闻到了一股熟悉的香味。

他感觉自己的大脑像是停止了工作，唯有那股暗香在空气中悄悄流动着，萦绕在鼻端——这股香味，他很熟悉。

十多年前他们蜷缩在一张小床上时，克劳利把鼻子埋在那个男孩的颈侧深嗅，这股暗香就深深地刻在了他的记忆里。即使他已经许多年未曾嗅过，但他仍记得这个味道。

亚茨拉斐尔。

他感到自己的心不断地往下沉去，沉去，坠向不见天日的深渊。

* * *

亚茨拉斐尔，或者说羊脂球，他今天已经接了四个客人了。

尽管他淌着泪去求那位先生不要这般用力，但那位先生还是蛮横地拉着绳索把他的双手扯到身后去，那根狰狞的阴茎狠狠地肏进他那被肏得合不上的穴里捣弄，让他那已经射得无法再勃起的阴茎抵着已经混乱不堪的床单可怜地流着精水。

“我是付了钱的。”那位先生算是熟客，他捏弄着亚茨拉斐尔胸脯上的软肉，用手指狎昵地夹着那被吸咬得红肿破皮的乳头，用指甲抠弄着上面的小洞。亚茨拉斐尔被缚了双手，动弹不得，只能被干得埋进被褥里，被顶得哀叫出声，冰冷的眼泪又浸湿了肮脏的被面。

那位先生又翻来覆去地折腾了他好一阵子，最后把精液射在了他的大腿上。那位先生痛快地笑着，把手上沾着的精液抹到亚茨拉斐尔的脸上去：“果真是副天生伺候男人的身体。”他拾起床上的一块帕子，擦了擦手，然后丢到亚茨拉斐尔的身上去，恩赐一般地说道：“我明天还会来，记得把自己洗干净了。”

亚茨拉斐尔勉力坐起来，垂着他那印了不少吻痕的颈项，乖顺地垂着眼睛。

他已经很累很累了，从早到晚被压在床上，被不同的男人肏干。性器贯穿他的身体像是锋利的刀刺入他的皮肉，看不见的血从那些无形的伤口中汩汩地流出来，像是那污秽的精水从他的穴里淌出来一般。他已经麻木了，像是身体与灵魂已经分离开来。他静静地坐着，嘶哑着声音说着感谢的话，即使满身狼狈的痕迹，即使坐在满是淫糜气息的床上，他仍是这样无瑕，像是一尊破落的圣像。

那位先生终于满足地走了。

亚茨拉斐尔拖着疲惫的身体从混乱的被子里找到了一件勉强可以蔽体的薄裙，好歹遮一遮身上的痕迹。然后又寻了一条干净的帕子，一点一点地擦干净腿上的精液。或许他该感谢那位先生的仁慈，如果他射进了穴里，处理起来就更麻烦了。不过，要是有下一个客人的话，倒也没关系，就着精液直接肏进来，倒也省了不少功夫，好早些结束。

他背对着房门擦着身上的痕迹，正想着会不会还有客人，就听到门口那儿又传来了脚步声。鞋底很硬，啪嗒啪嗒地作响，亚茨拉斐尔不算陌生，这是军靴走路的声音。

来了个军人，怕是要忙到夜里了。

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，却也只能沙哑着声音道：“长官可以先到矮榻上坐一坐，我清理一下就来。”

那军官倒也是好脾气，没有发怒，也没有催促，只是静静地等着。

“你每天，就是这样过的吗？”那军官的声音有些暗哑，声音很轻，像是怕惊扰了谁。

这是他的母语。

亚茨拉斐尔的动作顿住了。

这个声音他很熟悉。虽然变得更低沉，更厚重，但却还是有着十多年前，那个追着马车嘶喊着的小小少年的影子。

他也长大了啊。

亚茨拉斐尔敛下眼睛。他以为自己会是恐惧的，是惊慌失措的，是羞愧的，是可耻的。但奇异的是，此刻他很平静。或许是因为他的心早就死了，或许是因为他已经麻木了，或许是因为他的灵魂已然脱离了这副行走于人间的躯壳，如今被称为“羊脂球”的男人不过只是一副行尸走肉。

对啊，有什么关系呢？亚茨拉斐尔盯着自己腿上的掐痕，他腿上的淤痕好久没有散过了，一直一直被掐着，捏着，握着，像是一只牲畜一般任人摆布。

那个男孩早在十多年前的那场饥荒里就死了。

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地笑了，柔声回应道：“长官是问接客吗？那是自然的。”

“毕竟我是一个，人尽可夫的婊子啊。”

“你不是！”

那军官急急地走上来握住他的肩头，强迫亚茨拉斐尔转过身来看着他。

亚茨拉斐尔抬起那双一如初见时那般澄澈的眼睛看着他的童年好友，他的心上人，他如今的客人。

他真的长大了，变得更英俊，也更有威慑力。要是说幼时的他是一只凶悍的幼犬，为了活下去而露出不算锋利的牙，那么如今他已经长成了一只能够独当一面的美丽的兽，足以在这乱世中活出自己想要的模样来。

他若无其事地拉起被扯坏了的衣衫遮住自己胸口和肩头上狼狈的痕迹，却被已经长大了的朋友猛地攥着了手腕。

他疼得猛一缩，因为手上被捆绑的伤痕而痛得落下泪来。但他仍是努力地笑着，甚至因为自己刚刚拒绝的表现而有些紧张。他望着男人恸然的眼睛，另一手轻轻覆上男人颤抖着的手背，轻描淡写地用那被无数嫖客赞赏过的，如蜜般甜美的嘴唇轻轻地吐出如刀般锋利的话语来，一刀一刀地划在自己的身上，刺进自己的肉里。

“怎么了？”他凑上前去，亲吻男人抖动着的下巴。他是这般熟稔，这般自然，腰身弯出惑人的曲线，露出后腰上斑驳的吻痕。

“要来做吗？”他握住男人颤抖的手，哀求般地轻轻摇着，像是一个天真的孩童一般烂漫无知，像是十多年前那个在铁栅栏后笑着给他递来糖果的小男孩。

“您是在担心我吗？您真是个好心人。”

他温柔地吻着男人紧紧抿着的嘴唇，极尽缠绵地辗转，如情人间的亲昵调情，又像是在行与嫖客欢好的前戏。“但是……不要紧的。”

“我已经习惯了。”他吻去男人面上的泪水，尝到了那泪的苦涩。他舔了舔嘴唇，露出了一个浅淡的笑容。他缓缓向男人张开自己的双腿，露出一片狼藉的痕迹，他的腿根和大腿内侧尽是吻痕和淤青，有已成紫红色的掐痕，还有干涸了的精液痕迹。

已经长成了大人的克劳利只是怔怔地看着他，一言不发。

他默然地握着亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，像是握住了过去十多年失去的时光，握住了旧时光里那个笑容粲然，会给他轻轻唱着赞美诗哄他入睡的小男孩，又像是握住了那存在于幻想中的过上了好日子的少年，握住了他十一年来日日夜夜的思念和夹杂了爱与恨的复杂情感。他握着他的手腕，握着这个有着一副伤痕累累的身躯却仍旧有这一双明亮双眸的妓子的手，像是握住了他这十多年来的血与泪，握住了他这二十多年人生存在的意义，握住了他往后岁月的所有念想。

但克劳利说不出话来。面前这个笑得恬静的人说的每一句话都像是在割他的肉，剐他的心，折他的骨。那个存在于旧时光中的小男孩本就是他的骨中骨，肉中肉。他是他的心头血，是他被上帝摘出的肋骨，是他此生最宝贵的存在。

如今却被人肆意践踏，落得满身泥泞，卑微到了尘埃。

“我一直在找一个人。”穿着军装的男人像是卸下了所有防备一般，一直紧绷着的身体靠在了妓子的身上，“他有一双很明媚的蓝眼睛。”

“我很爱他。”

“但在我十四岁那年，我失去了他。”

“……孤儿院的嬷嬷告诉我，他是去过好日子了，跟着一对有钱的夫妇去了远方。那天的晚餐是面包和肉汤。在那个每家每户都吃不饱的时候，孤儿院里的孩子们……吃的居然是面包和肉汤……”

克劳利咬住嘴唇，却还是无法阻止眼中的泪水落下。他哽咽着，痛苦的嘶吼声被压抑在喉间，像是被生生取出了肋骨般疼痛，像是活生生把心放在油上烹那般疼痛。

亚茨拉斐尔发出一声叹息，伸手搂住这个在他怀里静静流着泪的男人，让他靠在自己伤痕累累的胸膛上——那里痕迹斑驳，但好歹是他全身尚且还算干净的地方。

“你所爱之人必然是逃到国外去了。”他拍着男人的背，像是在哄着一个倔强的孩子

“他一定过得很好很好。”

“终有一天，你们会相见的。”

* * *

军官走的时候，已经是深夜。

被唤作羊脂球的男妓点了一盏灯挂在窗上，照亮了门下那小小的一块地方。他倚在窗边，垂着眼睛悠悠唱响一曲赞歌。

军官行至楼下，被那温暖的光影笼罩，向上望去。在月光的笼罩下，那蓝眼睛的妓子像是披上了一层银纱。他看起来是这般纯洁无瑕，像是一尊受难的圣像。

Creator of the world we pray

造物主啊，我们向祢祈求

That with thy wonted favour thou

请祢赐予我们恩惠

Would be our guard and keeper now

做我们的守卫者和保护者

Keep me as the apple of an eye

请祢保护我，如同保护眼中的瞳孔

Hide me under the shadow of thy wings

将我隐藏在祢羽翼的阴影下

Hide me, hide me, hide me

隐藏我，荫蔽我，庇护我


End file.
